Debajo de tus Sabanas
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Sylphid y Valentine, segunda aprte de Una amistad más allá del odio


Esta es la continuacion de "Una amistad mas alla del Odio" xD

**Titulo: Debajo de tus Sabanas  
Pareja: Sylphid y Valentine**

Al parecer todo marchaba bien en el Inframundo, Valentine a veces salia de su prisión para ir a ver a Sylphid, una amistad muy fuerte habia nacido entre ellos algo que nadie se podia explicar, en especial Pharaon y Lune, que tambien se habian vuelto muy unidos por fuera de sus recintos... por dentro, eran unos amantes desenfrenados, la pasión les habia hecho presas desde hace meses... nadia mas que Valentine y Sylphid lo sabian...

Sylphid estavez caminaba por entre las prisiones, saludando a los demas espectros que le tenian respeto por ser el subcomandante de Aiacos, pero eso no le importaba, lo que importaba ahora era estar con Valentine... cosa que no dejaria que nadie le arrebatase, su compañía, le habia vuelto fuerte... le habia hecho mas resistente a todo, y gracias a el no se habia dado por vencido... y estaba donde estaba... por Valentine...

Mientras caminaba iba recordando el como le conocio, donde le vio por primera vez... exactamente en aquel colegio de Bélgica, su pais natal, sonrio cuando recordó como le habia caido encima y ese grito de "FIJATE!" de Valentine fue divertido... y le encantaron sus ojos desde ese momento... era tan bella mente hermoso como... un serafín que venia bendiciendo a las parejas...

- Las parejas... Pharaon y Lune... esos dos... ojala les vaya bien...- susurro mirando el paisaje "hermoso" del inframundo mientras caminaba con las manos en la cintura sonriendo como un estupido, recordando ahora, la noche cuando Hades les aviso de su destino... su... cruel destino...

**_ Tu destino... Basilisco... es ahogarte en tu propio veneno... moriras envenenando con tu propia arma... Sylphid de Basilisco... _**

Al recordar esas fatales palabras que Hades le habia dicho entre el sueño, un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda con tan solo imaginarse que esa prediccion se cumpliera... que el se ahogaria con su propio veneno... el veneno del Basilisco... de el Rey de las Serpientes... Suspiro nervioso... cuando tambien recordo esa misma noche...

+ Flash Back +

Abrazados y la luz no entraba y el aire aun seguia friamente estremeciéndolos por el miedo de lo que acababan de ver...

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?  
- Na... nada...  
- No me mientas Syl... ¿qué te dijo...  
- Tu destino... Basilisco... es ahogarte en tu propio veneno... moriras envenenando con tu propia arma... Sylphid de Basilisco...  
- Ahora entiendo... – dijo preocupado...  
- Entender que? – dijo sin moverse de su escondiete, el pecho de Valentine...  
- El por que me dijo que la Arpia defendia al Basilisco... eso quiere decir que yo seré una... Arpia... – dijo mecánicamente sin sentimiento, aunque por dentro se estabna muriendo de pena y dolor...  
- Si no tengo mal entendido Valentien... el veneno de ambos se...  
- ... se anulan... se dice que es cierto, que el veneno de una Arpia podria sanar a un Basilisco y viceversa... ¿pero, no se supone que somos... enemigos?...  
- Dudo que después de esta noche lo seamos... – decia como niño asustado, a pesar de sus palabras, su voz se oida asustada de nuevo...- no me vayas a dejar... Valentine... por favor... no me vayas a dejar...  
- Nunca te dejaré Sylphid... no lo haré... lo juro...

+Fin Flash Back +

Suspiró ante la promesa de Valentine, el sabia que tarde o temprano el le dejaría... el se iria de su vida... sin saber realmente el por que para Syl es tan importante su amigo, mas alla de su amistad...

- El..: Basilisco... y la Arpía... jamás se llevaran bien... pero la Sílfide... y un Serafín... puede ser que si... pero... lo tiene prohibido... amar...- suspiro de nuevo pesadamente y encontró en una de las fosas de la Octava prisión, una piedra donde se sento comodamente observando su paisaje que tenia frente a sus ojos, rocas por todas partes...  
- Que lindo paisaje... – dijo ironico mientras se hechaba hacia atrás lujeramente apoyándose en sus antebrazos mirando luego el cielo rojo que estaba sobre el...  
- Val... – susurro sin querer recordando la primera vez que el cayo mal a causa del veneno del Basilisco, en el colegio y recordo cuando Valentine tambien llego desmayado en brazos de Lune... cosa que le habia asustado en demasia...

+ Flash Back +

En una Camilla de en Servicio Medico de el Colegio Gante, se encontraban unos cabellos rubios esparcidos en la almohada y unos ojos azules cegados por los parpados que los protegían, cuando de pronto la enfermera entro apresurada y en la camilla de al lado recostaron aun chico de cabellos rosas, Syl solo abrio un poco los ojos por lo debil que se sentia y noto como Valentine estaba a su lado...

- Val... despierta... val... – susurro débilmente, imaginando que no le escucharia...  
- Syl... duele... me duelen las manos...   
- Val... tienes que soportar... –  
- S... si... – susurro cuando de pronto comenzaron a transformarse de una manera tan dolorosa a garras filosas y envenenadas... en ese mismo momento apreto los ojos por el dolor inmenso... Sylphid por su parte... sentia que su sangre hervia, desde el momento que Valentine le dijo que le dolian las manos, algo le paso a su sangre que parecia ser mas pesada de lo normal...

_- El veneno... -_ pensó... 

Después de unos interminables momentos... Valentine se levanto y se detuvo a un lado de la camilla de Sylphid... con los ojos fieros, clavados en los de Sylphiod que se mantenian cerrados, cuando el rubio los abrio, sus ojos no eran mas azules, eran un amarillo intenso, un amarillo flama que parecian brillar con la maldad necesaria como para helar a cualquiern ser vivo... después Syl se avalanzo contra el cuello de Valentine que no dijo nada y se dejo morder... un placer exquisito le embriago el cuerpo mientras sentia esos colmillos transmitirle ese veneno que Syl traia en las venas y sin pensarlo dos veces, le clavo las garras en la espalda, haciendo que Syl gimiera ante el contacto...

El mismo placer le embriago a Syl cuando Val le enterro las garras en su piel, incrustándole el veneno de la Arpia... era cierto, aquello que la noche anterior habia dicho... el veneno de la Arpia y del Basilisco se anulaban, haciendo que unos escalosfrios de placer los embriagaran a tal manera que no queria separarse, pero Valentine comenzo a sentir dolor en la mordida y Syl en donde tenia las garras, asi que se tuvieron que separar, la piel comenzaba a tornarse morada por las herias...

Después de separarse, Syl cayo exhausto entre los brazos de Valentine... aunque aun consciente... después el pelirosa le rescosto en la camilla y le beso instantáneamente los labios ...

- Descansa...  
- Aja... – respondio débilmente, después se quedo dormido profundamente, al rato... Syl desperto en la recamara que compartia con Pharaon...

+Fin De Flash Back +

Suspiro convencido de que el era la cura de Valentine y Valentine era su propia cura...

- Ni pensar que nos odiábamos a muerte... jajajajaja- se carcajeo un poco fuerte después suspiro resignado, se le hacia tarde a la cita que tenia Valentine seguramente llegaria y Valentine le recriminaria que llego tarde... no le dolia eso, si no que creyera que fue por estar con alguien mas...  
- Si supieras que es por que no te sales de mi cabeza... – dijo poniéndose de pie para reanudar su caminata a cocytos... cuando llegó... Valentine le esperaba en la puerta con los brazops cruzados... ciertamente molesto por el retraso...  
- ... ¿qué hora es esta de llegar?...  
- Dejame ver... con exactamente las... – mirando su reloj... – 10:30 pm...   
- ¿a que hora era nuestra cita?...  
- a... deja recordar... a las 9:25...  
- ... eres... cinico con ganas... – se metio a su cabaña dejando la puerta abierta para que Syl entrara suspirando...  
- No soy cinico, solo te contesto lo que me preguntas...  
- ... nunca cambiarás... en fin... siéntate... – Syl se sento en el sillón donde Valentine le indico... era mejor no hacerle enojar... después Valentine sirvio dos copas y le dio una a Syl que le miro extrañado...  
- Se su pone que tu no tomas...  
- Es una ocasion especial...- dijo sentándose a su lado mirando hacia el frente, donde se veia la puerta entreabierta de su recamara donde salia una luz tenua, eso le hiz sonreir...  
- Syl... quiero que me hagas un favor...  
- Claro... ya sabes que su puedo con gusto lo hago...  
- Sé que puedes... quiero... – hizo una pausa, meditando si era lo mejor decircelo... era extraño que alguien como valentine cayera en las garras del Basilisco... o mejor dicho de Sylphid...suspiro... – quiero que esta noche... creas que soy uno de tus multiples amantes... quiero saber que es lo que sienten a tu lado...

Sylphid se quedo callato, atonito, completamente asustado por esa petición que Valentine le habia hecho... después se levanto y dejo la copa en la mesa...

- No puedo... – dijo cerrando los ojos  
- Sé que puedes... quiero que me hagas el amor como a tus amantes... acaso es mucho pedir?... te asusta perder mi amistad?... no la perderás...  
- No es eso... te haria el amor milo veces si quisieras... pero... no puedo hacertelo como a mis amantes...  
- ...- se quedo callado, sin saber que decir...de pronto... - ¿por qué?. – dijo serio  
- ... por que por mis amantes siento deseo solamente... –  
- ...!- Valentine dejo caer la copa al suelo y retrocedio unos pasos... - ¿q... que... que intentas decir?...-  
- ... acaso no fui claro?... – dijo con voz serena mientras se acercaba a Valentine... – entonces?... – pregunto cerca de el...  
- ... yo... yo... – no supo en que momento Syl le tomo del cuello para besarle profundamente, cosa que Valentine respondio sin objeción alguna mientras rodeaba su cuello lentamente acariciando en el camino la piel del rubio pegándose a su cuerpo sintiendo que era tan calido como se lo imaginaba y sonrio...  
- Te amo Valentine... – Syl susurró pensando que se iria, se alejaria de el y por eso se aferro a su cintura pero para su sorpresa Valentine le respondio esas palabras con un beso tierno y suave en sus labios...  
- Yo... yo tambien te amo Sylphid... – Para el rubio esto fue el detalle que faltaba para seguir adelante... para nodejarle ir, ya no... de pronto, Valentine se separó de Sylphid y le tomo de la mano...  
- Sígueme...- Syl solo le siguió dudoso, no sabiendo que era lo que tramaba Valentine, si este era un juego por parte de la Arpia, ya sabría como vengarse, por que el estaba siendo por primera vez en su vida sincero con respecto a sus sentimientos...

Valentine, le guio hsta la habitación, después se coloco detrás de el y le tapo los ojos para que no viera nada... Syl se dejo hacer, ese repentino cambio de actitud en Valentine le parecia curioso, de pronto se volvio tierno y atento, ese gruñon amargado que amaba ahora era todo un terron de azucar... que estaba haciendo que Syl se derritiera con ada toque de sus manos contra su piel...

- ¿Qué planeas Valentine de Arpía...?  
- Shhhh.. que es una sorpresa... – susurró en su oido y después comenzaron a avanzar, Val bajo una de sus manos, pero con la otra tapando aun ambos ojos del Basilisco, para abrir la puerta que rechino sutilmente  
- Le falta aceite a tu puerta...  
- Ya después me la arreglas... – le susurró y le beso el cuello en un acto sumamente tierno, Syl sonrio abiertamente... estaba completamente feliz de lo que estaba sucediendo...

La puerta termino de ceder y termino abierta de par a par para dejar ver una habitación decorada muy románticamente... velas azules y rojas por todos lados, cortinas negras que no dejaban pasar la luz que la nieve y el hielo transmitían hacia adentro de la habitación, de manera que solo la luz de las velas iluminara la recamara, Val, solto a Syl que quedo anonadadado con el escenario que su amigo... le tenia preparado... sonrio abiertamente...

- ¿qué... es todo esto?... – dijo con una voz completamente emocionada e ilusionada... a lo que Valentine sonrio abiertamente triunfal, habia logrado su propósito, asombrar al Don Juan del reino de Hades, después le abrazó por detrás posando su menton en el hombro de Syl..  
- Te gusta? ...  
- Es... es como un sueño...  
- Me alegra que te guste... no por nada soy el que mejor te conoce Syl... –  
- Ciertamente te equivocas... nadie me conoce tanto... solo que tu eres el que sabes solo detalles de mi... – sonrio y se giro para quedar frente a Valentine y rodearle el cuello... mirándole a los ojos... - .. Te amo Valentine de Arpía... – susurro suavemente, Valentine simplemente se acerco a besarle con una devoción digna de un rey...  
- Y yo a ti... maldito basilisco... – le susurro entre el beso mientras que se profundizaba...

Las manos de el rubio de ojos azules oscuros... se perdían en la cabellera de color rosa acariciando y pegando su cuerpo a el del otro, queriendo sentir y transmitir al mismo tiempo todo lo que en ese instante sentian, lo que el otro provocaba... un gemido suave salio de los labios de Syl cuando Val tomo fuertemente su trasero por sobre la ropa repegando sus caderas con la del pelirosa, el contacto fue respondido con un mordisco en el labio inferior de el otro...

De pronto Val comenzo a caminar lentamente guiando a Syl hacia el lecho, una cama amplia de dos plazas con columnas de oro que se levantaban en cada esquina de la cama sosteniendo donceles que dejaban caer delicadamente cortinas suaves de seda de color blanco que era e l color favorito de Syl, con una mano abrio la cortina y avento a Syl suavemente contra la cama... diciéndole con la mirada que se acomodara en el centro de la cama, lo cual fue concedido de inmediato por el rubio que se acomodo recostado en el centro mirando fijamente a Valentine...

Valentine sonrio dulcemente cuando este le obedeció, después de eso poso una de sus rodillas en el colchon, sumiéndolo, para después inclinarse hacia delante apoyándose con sus manos comenzando a gatear sobre la cama hacia su presa : Sylphid que le esperaba ansiosamente con la respiración agitada... jadeante... en un "te espero Val..." , cuando por fin llego Valentine a su presa, le sello los labios inmediatamente, Syl respondio el beso de manera inmediata y rode el cuello de el pelirosa atrayéndolo hacia el...

Sin soltar ni un momento el beso, Valentine se acomodo sobre su amante tomándole de los costados comenzando a acariciarlos delicadamente sobre la ropa que comenzaba a estorbarles a ambos... Syl lo sabia y bajo sus manos al pecho de Val comenzando a desabrochar lentamente uno a uno los botones de la camisa, acariciando delicadamente con la yema de los dedos los musculos de el pecho de Valentine sintiendo lo bien formados que estaban y el como se tensaban por el contacto... Valetine dejo escapar una exclamación entre el beso mientras que Syl le hacia ver el firmamento cuando le tocaba de esa manera tan tierna...

La Camisa de Valentine quedo fuera de la jugada cuando Syl la deslizo por los hombros de el pelirosa, Val se sintio en desventaja lo cual hizo que atacara de la misma manera, desabrochando lentamente la camisa de el rubio para bajar besando esta vez la piel blanca de su amante haciendolo suspirar de placer y decir su nombre entre jadeos, Val sonrió complacido, las exclamaciones de Syl eran el afrodisíaco exacto para que Val continuara con su tarea, deshaciendose de la camisa de Syl después de levantarle el cuerpo un poco para sacarla volando pero las telas blancas que los alejaban de la realidad la detuvieron en el viaje haciendo que se deslizara por ella cayendo al borde de la cama... acompañando a la camisa de Val. 

Las pieles se tocaron, se sintieron placidamente haciendo que ambos amantes suspiraran el nombre del otro de una manera exquista que pareciera que ambos con ese contacto se unieron en la mente, el pantalón de ambos estorbaba, al igual que la ropa interior... sin más, Valentine llevo sus manos a le hebilla del pantalón de el rubio para desabrocharlo lentamente, después saco el boton de la prenda y bajo el sierre rozando el miembro candente que guardaba celosamente esa tela... Syl suspiraba de una enorme exitación, Val se aprovechaba para besar y morder suavemente el cuello del rubio en un acto por demas amoroso...

Valentine, con el deseo de sentirle, y de hacer gozar a el mejor amante de todos, que se retorciera entre sus brazos por una noche aunque sea, metio su mano entre las prendas que aun tenia el cuerpo de su amante para encontrarse con un miembro duro y calido que exigia a gritos desesperados una atención rapida cosa que Valentienle dio de inmediato comenzando a empuñarlo suavemente moviendo su mano de arriba debajo de el, masturbándole lentamente... Syl esta perdiendo la cordura con las caricias atentas de Valentine, estaba viendo el cielo apretando el cuerpo de Valentine contra el suyo propio enterrando las yemas de los dedos en la espalda dejando unas marcas pequeñas blanquizcas que después de dejarlas se tornaban rojas...

- Vaaal ... – dijo en un interminable suspiro, Valentine por su parte se deshizo del pantalón y de la ropa interior de Syl en un agil moviniento deslizando las prendas por las bien torneadas piernas de su amante, haciendolo estremecer ante aquel acto...

Syl volvio a la realidad, estaba desnudo y Valentine aun no lo estaba, sonrio con deseo y amor combinados y tomo a Val de los hombros para rodarlo en la cama quedando estavez sobre el besando con dedicación su boca, introduciendo su lengua en bisca de la de Val para comenzar un baile de dulzura entre ambas lenguas... mientras sus manos se ocupaban de acariciar el pecho de Valentine bajando lentamente a el borde del pantalón desabrochándolo con sumo cuidado, bajando el sierre de este para después bajar lentamente la prenda junto a la ropa interior por las largas piernas de el pelirosa.

Sus manos subieron lentamente acariciando con la yema de los dedos la piel de las piernas de Valentine, haciéndolo suspirar y jadearo como Val lo hizo con el hace unos momentos, el por su parte besaba su cuello lentamente, paseando de un lado a otro ladeando el rostro de la Arpía para poder abarcar la mayor parte de piel de su cuello, besando y mordisqueando suavemente dejando marcas pequeñas que seguramente para mañana desaparecerían, pero el mañana no existia en ese momento... el mañana para ellos no habia, solo estaba el presente y el cuerpo del otro, las sensaciones que se provocaban mutiamente y el inmenso amor que sentian por el otro...

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos... Syl se detuvo con el miedo de ir rapido o estar haciendo algo de lo cual pronto se arrepentiria... talvez aun era tiempo para dejarlo hasta ahí, mirando interrogativo a Valentine, preguntándole sus dudas, esperando alguna respuesta, por su parte Valentine le observaba atonito, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?... estaba completamente desnudo con su mejor amigo en su cama... le habia dicho que le amaba, y no es que fuera mentira el problema era, ¿Syl realmente tambien le amaba?... o simplemente era el deseo el que lo hacia decirlo...

Una suave brisa llego a ellos, haciendo que Valentine se estremeciera por su desnudez, Syl sonrio amorosamente, cosa que convenció a el Pelirosa de que era verdad, que era más que deseo lo que impulsaba esa noche... esa union que seguramente les esperaba... asi que simplemente acaricio la mejilla de Syl que con el acto sonrio y cerro los ojos dejandose hacer con esa caricia...

- Te amo y es de verdad... – le susurro suavemente, solo para que ellos escucharan, Valentine sabia, por como conocia a el Basilisco, que cuando le dijeran algo asi... el respoinderia con la verdad, mirándole a los ojos... esa era la prueba, su Syl respobdia satisfactoriamente, a la mañana siguiente el rubio amaneceria en sus brazos, no como con sus demas amantes que cuando los rayos del sol daban en el lecho... los amantes se encontraban completamente solos...  
- Y yo a ti Val... siempre te ame... – susurró suavemente abriendo los ojos mirándole directamente a las gemas de Val las cuales brillaron emocionadas y satisfechas, Syl se sorprendió, jamas las habia visto brillar tan hermosamente... después se acerco a sus labios para sellarlos en un suave beso, que demostraba que sus palabras eran ciertas...

_**... llevarte a la cama era más fácil que respirar  
y tu colchón tiene mas huellas que en pleno verano  
y aun sabiendo que no eres el mejor partido  
dime quien puede contra cupido...**_

Si el pasado te enseño a besar asi...   
Benditos sea el que estuvo antes de mi  
No esta mal el que se abstiene  
Nadamas el que se dentiene  
Cuando encuentra lo que tu encontraste aquí

Si el pasado te enseño a tocarme asi  
Benditos sean los que estuvieron antes de mi  
Si otros han sido tu escuela  
Yo seré tu graduación   
Cuando incluyas en la cama...  
Al corazón... 

Las caricias y los besos inundaron esa noche acompañada de interminables gemidos con los nombres de ambos, palabras de amor puramente inmenso... Valentine habia logrado lo que nadie... atrapar al Don Juan del Inframundo... al amante de todos pero que nadie tenia entre sus redes, aquel que no amanecia en la misma cama en la que hacia el amor la noche anterior, las garras de la Arpía habian atrapado por completo al Basilisco y algo peor... el Basilisco no queria escapar... queria quedar atrapado entre sus garras, sus venenonas pero ardientes garras...

Después de un juego de seducción y una danza de amor y placer, el orgasmo llegó para ambos sintiendo que ese momento tocaron el cielo juntos mientras que se abrazaban fuertemente para que el otro no se esfumara, para que el otro no se escabullera de este sueño, ese sueño que se hizo realidad de una manera tan extraña... Cuando por fin la respiración se volvio un poco más tranquila Val suspiro fuertemente...

- Syl... – escondiéndose en el cuello del rubio  
- Dime... – acomodándose para abrazarlo mejor  
- Mañana... estaras aquí? – pregunto dudoso...  
- Si... aquí estaré... y jamas me iré... debajo de tus sabanas blancas... sobre tu cama unido a tu cuerpo ... besandote como nunca nadie lo ha hecho...  
- ... – le beso el cuello y se acomodo consiente de que esas palabras podrían ser falsas... pero aun asi queria creer, falsamente queria hacerlo... y se aferro a su cuerpo... Syl le imito cerrando los ojos apoyando su rostro en la cabeza de el Pelirosa quedándose profundamente dormido... con una enorme sonrisa en los labios...

A la mañana siguiente, un frio estremecio el cuerpo de Valentine que busco el cuerpo de Syl, para no encontrarlo... suspiro derrotado y abrio lentamente los ojos para encontrarse solo en la cama revuelta por la noche anterior... se giro para quedar bocaarriba y se tapo con el antebrazo los ojos para que no salieran las lagrimas... Syl se habia burlado de el... como lo habia hecho con todos... pero Val no quedaria con las manos cruzadas... le iria a preguntar el por que se fue... por que le engaño de esa manera... si el le prometio quedarse... de pronto... un olor exquisito a mantequilla derretida hizo que su estomago se despertara pidiendo alimento... pero...

- Hum... tengo hambre... – dijo pesadamente... después reaccionó... nadie mas estaba en su casa... o eso se suponia... se levantó drásticamente de su cama abriendo la suave tela que cubria su cama para encontrarse con sus pantalones solos, busco su camisa y la encontro con... la de Syl... sonrio... dejo caer la tela y se dirigio a la cocina, recargándose en el borde de la puerta para encontrarse con un Syl vestido a medias con un mandil blanco... - ... hum... huele rico... – Syl volteo sorprendido después sonrio con el volteador en la mano y se acerco a Val... besándole los labios fugazmente...  
- Buenos dias mi cielo... ¿cómo amanecio mi Serafín hermoso?...  
- No me digas serafín ... – Syl sonrio dulcemente y Val suspiro derrotado abrazandolo de la cintura... – pensé... que te habias sido...  
- Te dije que no me iria, solo que el hambre me estaba matando... asi que me levante a preparar algo, y como te vi dormido no quise despertarte...  
- Esta bien... te lo perdono por que huele rico y despertaste mi hambre... – le sello los labios sin importarle nada devorando esa boca que le estaba enloqueciendo ... volviéndolo adicto...  
- Cielo... – dijo difícil entre el beso... – se quemará en desayuno... – se separo un poco y después le dio un suabe besito fugaz para dirigirse a la estufa y sacar lo que tenia sobre el fuego... Val sentia que este era un sueño... Syl sirvio ambos platos y sirvio dos tasas de café... llevando el desayuno a la mesa, después acercarse a Val, que le miraba completamente anonadado en sus pensamientos... ¿será real?...

De pronto Syl se acercó a el y le puso su mano suavemente sobre los ojos cerrandoselos... para después susurrarle en los labios...

- Deja de pensar... solo siente... – le beso después uniéndose en un beso que pareciera que jamás iba a terminar... un beso donde todo parecia perfecto... todo era perfecto para ambos... todo... se amaban como nunca, se entregaban... era todo lo que desearon desde hace tanto tiempo... Se separaron un poco para ir a desayunar, sus cuerpos lo necesitaban, un desayuno de amor y aliento para el alma y el cuerpo...


End file.
